The Tail of The Missing Fischbach
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: Mark has disappeared. Jack, Yami, Bob and Wade have to find their him. However, the missing YouTuber has changed, all because of things he shouldn't have been involved in. All because of so, his friends will have to get involved too, and it's one ocean deep battle. With gods and merfolk on the way, will Mark ever be found and saved? KEEP CALM AND READ ON!
1. Prologue

**Insert Greeting Here! I don't own Mark, Jack, Bob, Yami or Wade. I hope you enjoy! KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

* * *

Mark slowly swam towards the lady on the rock.

"E-excuse me,"

She turned to him, her winter blonde hair shining in flares, striking him with a glare from opal eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice was as attractive as his, but feminine, and more rich.

"Uh, I-I see y-you're alone!"

She looked down, showing some sort of negative emotion. She sighed, then eyed him again. "What do you think?"

Mark blushed in embarrassment, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Uh, it's just, I don't really like seeing lonely people."

Then the lady felt insulted and tried to jump into the water.

"Wait!"

"What? You said you don't like lonely people."

"But you didn't, uh, let me finish! Although I don't like lonely people, I love helping them." He ended in a soothingly seductive voice.

The lady was impressed. She climbed up the rock and pulled him to her.

"Then why don't you help me now." Then she pulled him into a kiss, something Mark wanted to escape from, but seconds later embraced it.

Before he knew it, Mark was being sunk into the deep, still locked into the kiss.

Then his body began to change, without him noticing. Soon his legs forced to twist into each other, new flesh covering it up, until Mark grew himself a fish's tail. Of course, his guts were rearranged. Somehow.

The tail was right in length, scaly, and was colored Warfstache pink.

He didn't feel the pain, all because of that damn kiss.

Then finally, she let go of him, revealing herself to be a mermaid. In truth, the last of her kind, until Mark came.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, sweet lady."

"Then come with me."

"Yes. But, may I, uh, tell my friends about us."

"You **CANNOT**." She pulled him closer to her. Seaweed tied Mark up.

"WHAT?!" Then that's when he realized his change, looking at his tail. "What did you do to me?"

"Hey, you wanted to help." Then she brought her face closer to Mark. "And this is the only way to help me."

"By _becoming one of you_?!"

"Yes. But, I cannot let your 'friends' know about me, and now you." She then raised a finger, glowing. "So from now on, _forget about them_, and _be with me_ instead. You shall be called, hmm, _Edward_, as a sign of your _promise to me_, _a maiden of the sea_."

And the man we knew as Markiplier _**was gone forever**_.

**_Or so you readers think so.  
_**

* * *

"Juliana, look at these!"

"What are they?"

"_Septic_ eels!"

"I thought those things were myths."

"Like _how humans think of our kind_?"

"I guess." Juliana paused. "Mother said to me that these eels existed because of an entity that tolerates their existence."

"An entity? Like what, sis?"

"An entity known as **The Boss**. Mother said that The Boss was a _spirit of an energy god that would harness itself on anyone_."

"Who is anyone exactly?"

"I don't know, but Mom says it's pretty choosy. And only one person is worthy enough to hold the power."

"But it's neither of us, so this somebody can be human!"

"That's why I don't want to surface with you, Barth."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Come on," The twin said to her other twin, pulling his arm, dragging him away. "Mother might be looking for us."

* * *

"Top of the mornin' to ye, laddies." Jack greeted the audience, through his recording devices, in a sad manner.

"My name is **Jacksepticeye**, and uh, let's welcome our guests." He said, pulling in three men with him in the room.

"H-hello everyone, t-this is **Yamimash**." Aaron greeted in a sad tone, trying to smile as hard as he could.

"And I'm **Bob**, and this is-"

"I'm **Wade**."

And the four stopped with an awkward silence.

"T-to get a recap of everything, Yami, Bob, Wade, M-mark and I went out here to a beach. I'm not telling specifically where, since we're staying here for a month and all, and-"

"We don't want to get into fangirls." Bob finished.

"Y-yeah. B-but, we wanted all of you to know this certain information."

"I-if you're wondering why Mark isn't here right now, w-well," Wade paused. "_He's gone missing_."

"We've asked everyone close and dear to him," Jack said.

"Even those who last saw him. Well, besides us, of course." Bob continued.

"But the latest reports from certain people say that Mark had gone to swim alone, probably," Aaron started to sob. "p-probably _d-drowned_!"

Yami left the area, embarrassed to cry on camera.

"F-from the title of this video, we just want to say we're sorry." Jack spoke. "We tried."

"We're still looking." Wade said. "A-and we want you guys to know that, a-as help Mark to being where he w-was, I mean, is today, we want you guys to help us."

"Who knows what might've happened to him." Bob stated.

"M-mark, if you're alive and watching this, **THIS IS NOT A GOOD PRANK**! A-and please come back. But, I-if you're up there, we just wanna say Thank you."

"Now don't be alarmed," Wade kept talking, so far the best in trying to stay happy, "we don't think he's dead yet. If we come back with no information about Mark, he's gone. So, don't just j-jump into conclusions, alright?"

"Don't forget to subscribe to these guys." Jack pointed to Bob and Wade. "And Yami too, I-in the bathroom."

"And I will see all of you dudes," he took a deep breath. "in THE NEXT VIDEO!"

"Bye...!" The three waved.

* * *

"I see you are looking for me, **Tubigasse**." A voice echoed within the dreamscape.

The mermaid gasped. "You,"

"Yes, it's **_me_**!"

"Why do you sound different?"

"Well, if ye haven't heard, _I've just taken a new host_. Someone has become worthy of me."

"And this is why all the have gods envied you, Boss."

"Now, now, don't be a female seal, Gasse. I'm just trying to help ye!"

"By trying to kill me? By trying to send me to the netherworld where the rest of my kind are?!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I aint tryin' to kill ye!"

"I knew you for a long time. Always lying to human myths."

"**Because I love the humans**. _Everyone has a thing against them_!"

"_Because they are the true monsters. Killing themselves by killing their neighbors_."

"Well, they're too naïve to know that. And, unlike the rest of ye inhumane things out there, they've got privilege. The other gods are too naïve about how humans will join them once these humans cease to exist on Earth. Well, half of them."

Tubigasse growled. "If you dare-"

"_Touch your children_? Heck no, I won't. All I want is your _sweet mate bait_."

"**E-Edward**?!"

"You mean **Mark**, right? **Mark Fischbach**? Because _he belonged to me and your precious Nepsidon allowed you to steal him away from me_."

"Because my lord yearns more people to rule over, **stupid**."

Then an invisible force attempted to choke her gills.

"Don't you dare call The Boss stupid, fishtail. _I'll come for you_."

"H-how?" She struggled to breathe.

"_Through my new host_, stupid. Along with **his friends**. Plus, _this host and your hubby knew each other before ye and your hubby met_!"

The force disappeared, giving some time for Tubigasse to breathe.

"_Good luck_, **even if I don't believe in it**."


	2. Tied Up in My Own Fears

_I need to go._

_I need to get free._

_That damn woman__... Why did she have to tie me up when I was the most vulnerable?_

_She knows me all too well._

_She knows about __my other side__. __That one side that can save us. That one side that can save__** Mark**__._

_Why did __**Jack**__ have to interfere? _

_It was his fault__._

_He had to make me go after him, and now I'm stuck here._

_I'm just, stuck here, about to become just like the monster in front of me._

_Why couldn't I defend myself?_

_The spirits knew. The monsters knew. The gods knew._

_They all know about my identity._

_They know I'm capable of more negative damage._

_But, can I use it to save myself instead of bringing down others?_

_That question is unanswered._

_Let's find out!_

The vines tied to Aaron's limbs began to rip, blood coming out of his closed eyes.

"What's going on?" Pondered a feminine voice, which was followed by powerful echoes.

The right arm was set free.

Tubigasse returned to find Aaron setting himself free.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted, firing extreme force directed to Aaron.

But the attack was blocked with a shield. **It was magic, something Aaron shouldn't have**_. _The shield was made of smoke.

"No. No! T-that's impossible! Who has given you such power?" She screamed, sounding more monsterous.

The left arm broke free.

*chuckle* Aaron's eyes opened, facing the mermaid, pitch black with tiny blood red pupils. "**I'm a Mash Master. I was born with it**!"

And Tubigasse was pushed back by extreme amounts of black smoke.

Then Aaron's legs broke free.

However, the transformation was partially successful.

There were gills on his sides (at least on the most convenient time), and his hands and feet were partially webbed.

But he was still himself. **The Yamimash**.

But out of the smoke, appeared not Tubigasse but a bigger figure.

Yami's eyes widened at the sight.

**Tubigasse was gone. Instead was a man, bulky in appearance. His hair of seaweed and beard of waterfalls were striking, skin as pale as of a fish. He was cloaked in corals, nets, and old wet cloaks. His eyes were pearls, with teeth as sharp as a shark's.**

**He was a merman as well, with gills and webbed arms. His tail was deep black and blue, with the fins glowing in aquatic colours.**

"Who are you?!"

"My name is _**Nepsidon**_, Spirit of all aquatic folk, and I believe you've dared to challenge me."

Yami became determined again. "Indeed. I'll do what it takes. _If it's to take Mark back_, **I'm doing it**."

"Careful now, Aaron. _**You're fighting against a god**_." Nepsidon was confident.

"I've got _faith_**, friends **and fury. What could hold me down now?"

**_"Me."_**


	3. Fishing for Friends

"What do I do now?!"

"Just hold on!"

"I don't know if I ca-aaaann!"

"Bob, come on!"

"I'm trying!"

Splashes water got onto Bob's face, as he was trying to keep merfolk catch still, as it was still in the water.

"Are you sure it's **him**?" Bob spoke to his walkie-talkie in stressful nervousness.

"It's** him**."

"How?"

"His face."

"Look, I'm almost at the main boat. Get ready."

"Got it."

Wade kept eye, putting down his walkie-talkie, getting some net and rope ready.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Am I on the surface?

No...

I can't just let those monsters get me.

_They destroyed the rest of us, and I'm not letting them destroy me._

"I-I think he's waking up."

_Sh*t, I am on the surface!_

But,

Why...?

Why was that voice

_**familiar**__?_

"W-what should I say?"

"Let me do all the talking." Wade came in, the two friends surrounding _this, uh, merman_.

"Are you o-**AAH!"**

The two stepped backwards, from fear of hissing.

It was **him**. But, _he wasn't so much of himself_.

"What do you think happened to him?" Bob turned to Wade.

"I-I don't know. I'm not so sure if he can speak English anymore!"

"You,"

The two turned.

"W-what do you want from me?!"

"I think he lost it." Wade concluded.

Bob replied, pushing themselves away. "Of course he did!** I-it's probably some sort of side effect, o-or something**."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Wade push Bob away from him. "**Quit treating me like somebody who doesn't know what's going on**. We still have Jack and Yami to look for. _It's no big deal, okay_?!" Then he walked back in front of the merman.

"Look, we-we're not going to hurt you, alright." Wade said, in the most genuine voice of desperation.

_You better. I don't know if I could trust you._

The merman nodded.

Wade lost a little bit of his fear. _At least he can cooperate._ "Do you remember **your name**?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"We're looking for someone," Bob walked in. "And you seem like you know him."

_These humans...__**why do they have familiar voices?**__ Humans can't change their voices now, can they?_

"Is this person you're looking for, **h-human**?"

"Y-yes." Wade said, eyeing Bob after stating so.

"Well, _when we last saw him_."

"What do you mean?"

Bob turned to Wade. "Should we?"

"_**Let him jog up his memory first**_."

"Wait, what? Memory? Are you two hiding something?"

Wade told Bob "I think we should tell him."

"Alright, I gues-"

**But Bob was cut off by the scream of children.**


	4. Difficult Identification

"Please, make it stop!"

The Boss put his foot back.

"I said **_'If you don't cooperate, I will force it out of ye.'_** and I meant that. Now answer my question again. _Where is __**Mark Fischbach**_?"

"We don't know him, alright!" The young merboy said, trying to protect his sister.

His eyebrows narrowed. "Hmm. _I bet you've seen him before_."

"There's no way!" **Juliana** yelled. "We've never met any other human!"

"Yeah! If we did, Mother might've killed us by now!"

"Wow," He commented. "That's some mother you two have."

"Don't you dare!" Yelled **Bartholomew**.

"Apologies," Jack's right eye became septic. "Maybe she might be a beautiful woman though."

The children were confused, looking at each other, tied up in fear.

"Well," The Boss turned back to them, both eyes septic once more. **_"Perhaps you've seen a man with skin, hair color and tail like you young girl, and eyes, personality and tail color like you young man?" _**He had said this because _he knew Mark well and what happened to him_.

**_And to put it this way, Juliana had the same white skin Mark had, along with the same, I don't know, black or very, very dark brown hair, and if you pay attention closely, the type of tails the two have are the same, except she has the tail color of her mother. _**

**_Bartholomew, although, had Mark's eyes, and he was as sweet, protecting and brave as Mark was and their tails' colors were the same. Warfstache pink._**

The children looked at each other once more, this time with worried faces.

"What's up with you two?" Jack asked, one eye septic. "I don't really want to hurt ye, alright?"

"Then why did you try to crush my tail then?" Juliana spoke.

"Oh,** that wasn't me**."

"**LIAR**!" Bartholomew hissed.

"**No trust me, it isn't! I shouldn't be telling ye two this, but really though, it's not me, it's ****_ME_**_!" _Jack said, however, The Boss said the last word, both eyes septic, revealing his voice a little bit. It was echoed, like one of a god's.

The children began to feel nervous.

"_W-who are you then_?" The merboy asked.

The Boss chuckled to himself. "Dear children, I'll have you know that I am **_The Boss_**. Just to tell ye this, **_I'm the Spirit of Humanity_**. Don't call me cruel but, I'm actually just sharing this corpse with someone, so yeah."

"Why? Did he let you?" Asked Bartholomew

"Oh, how I love children! And **_yes, he did. After all, I did promise him his friend back_**."

"His friend?"

"Yes, Juliana. His friend. **Am I right Sean**?"

"**Indeed!**" One eye septic.

The children were creeped out, because for one thing, _**watching The Boss and Jack communicate is simply watching a man talk to himself.**_

"And anyways," Both eyes were septic again. "_I wonder where your father is_."

"**Leave him out of this**!" Juliana said. "**_He has nothing to do with this Mark Fischbach guy or this friend you're looking for_**!"

"_**Yeah**_!"

_Then he stepped on both tails_.

The children screamed once more, but The Boss stopped, once he grew sick of their crying. (He doesn't last long well with horrible sounds. After all, he is in Jack's body.)

"What was that for?!" Shouted Bartholomew.

"Ye two are wrong." One eye septic. "**From what The Boss has been telling me**, I believe **_YOUR father _**has something to do with all this."

"What?!" Both children exclaimed.

"**_All because your mother_**." Jack turned away, feeling negativity. As both eyes became septic, he said "And I believe she hasn't told ye two something. **_Something about yer father_**."

"Wh-what about him?" Juliana asked in fear.

"_About his history_. As in before yer parents met."

**_Silence passed, and it was all filled with emotional glares and stares._**

"It's **true**," Bartholomew broke the silence, grabbing everyone's attention.

"**She didn't tell us anything**."

The children both sighed.

Then one eye was septic again. "Know what, I'm gonna take a more gentle approach this time. _Is that okay, Boss_?"

"Proceed, I guess." Both septic.

"Alright." Jack said, getting the attention of the children. "You see," He began, getting his wallet out, pulling out a picture of him, Mark, Yami, Bob and Wade in it. "I'm looking for **this man right here**." He said, **_pointing at Mark, bringing the picture closer to the children's faces_**.

The two gasped, **_showing faces of shock and recognition_**.

_"The Boss was __**right**__ all along."_ Jack thought to himself.


	5. Clash

"No. This is isn't right."

"B-but, M-mar-"

"_It's the truth_!"

"I don't **believe** you!"

The two just couldn't convince him. They couldn't convince him at all.

_The impact was just too strong. We need a bigger magnet. Another piece of friendship that could jog it all up. _

"We need to find the others, Bob." Wade told Bob, somehow reading his mind.

"Wait, are you gonna capture me or something?!"

"God," Bob said. "We're just calling in friends of ours. And I want you to know this, _but they were your friends too_."

"I don't even believe what the two of you said."

Wade joined in "That's why we-"

"And there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"Oh real-" But Wade got cut off, this time with the sound of some sort of tsunami waves.

The three on the boat directed themselves to the sound, coming from the other side of the island they stopped nearby on.** Coincidentally, this area pointed out is where Jack, mostly The Boss, tied up Juliana and Bartholomew.**

* * *

"Ye two seeing anything?" Jack asked the children, in a worried smirk.

"But he-"

"That's** dad**! It's exactly him!" Juliana said, mentally panicking.

"Now that's t' answer I'm looking for!" The Boss said, putting back the picture into the wallet, and the wallet into, well, Jack's pocket.

"So all this time," Juliana was stuck in deep thought. "_Our dad was human. He was a monster. A-and now he's one of us_."

"Yep." The Boss replied. "But we're not that bad!" Said Jack.

"Oh really?" Bartholomew questioned. "Your folk pollutes all the oceans with things that can kill aquatic creatures!"

"Well, we're kinda many." Jack replied. "And those are t' bad humans. There are good ones out there too."

"But, was dad, **a bad human**?" Juliana's reply.

"**F*CK NO**!" Jack replied. "Pardon my language but as a _**certified friend **_of his, I'll have you two know that he is a good person! He loves interacting with people and has a great deal of subscribers. Well, followers is what I mean."

"But are you **bad**?" Bartholomew's question.

"**Am not**! I have a great deal of subscribers, uh, followers too! Only mine is just half the size. **I love positivity and happiness, so tell me what ****horrible thing ****did I do t' ye**?"

"**Tying us up and stepping on our tails**." The children replied, unamused.

"When did I- **_Boss?!"_**

"Hey! They needed to cooperate. If you wanna find **Mark**, it's best we find out where he is."

"Wait, **dad's**** name is**** Mark**?" Juliana pondered. "But I remember mother told us his name was _**Edward**_."

"And you knew all about him?"

"Yeah, but not _where_ he is." The Boss turned back to the children. "And that's the real reason why I tied you two here in the first place. And, uh, stepping on yer tails as well."

"Then what's the use?" Juliana's eyebrows narrowed. "We were out looking for him anyway."

"Hmm." The Boss pondered. Once Jack was about to say something, the shore water the three were nearby began forming_ a figure_, the clouds under that certain area beginning to rain.

"F*cking hell!" Jack exclaimed, both his eyes _glitching in reaction_.

"**Return them**!" The figure echoed.

The eye glitch rested on one septic eye. "Return what?"

The figure stopped, well, forming itself. "_Return my children, Boss_. They belong to** me**!"

Both eyes. "Not until ye _return __**Fischbach**_! **_We made a deal_**, Nepsidon!"

"**_The deal is off_**! I want a trade instead. If you get those children, I get** Fischbach **and the **Mash Master**."

"**EXCUSE ME, BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I SHAN'T ALLOW THAT**!" The Boss yelled, since the crashing sounds of the water kept him from hearing himself, or Jack's voice rather.

"So be it. _Say one last goodbye to __**Aaron**__, Boss_."

"**_What_**?!" Jack took over, one eye septic. "**_NO!_**!"

The aquatic god smiled, raising the body of Aaron in the air, unconscious.

"**You monster**!" Jack raged, right septic eye glitching. "_Let him go_!"

"Fine then!"

Then Aaron was thrown behind Jack, the impact causing a huge emitting of dust.

"Y-yami!" Jack ran to him, checking the pulse rate. It was extremely fast, due to the lack of breath (from being underwater for too long, then shifting to land; also remember he was partially transformed) and the impact. He was bruised, and had lots of scratches that could bleed if injured some more.

Then Jack slowly stood up,_ staring, feeling lost and hopeless_.

"This is why you humans disgust me. _You don't even __**think about **__what you're doing_."

"**We do**." Jack replied, glaring somewhere, not looking. "You just see it that way because once **_what we love is put in danger_**, we **ignore ****_whatever else happens_**and **focus instead **on that, and **_what we love is the most important thing _**we have."

Then Jack turned around, right eye septic, left eye pure white. "_Your grudges blinded you from __**understanding**__, because unlike you, we __**forgive**_."

"**_Forgiveness_****_ was never a thing _****_for a mortal race_****_._** The Boss **_had no right to give _**it to you humans!"

"I bet he gave it to us because we're just too **BOSSOME**!"

"That's enough!" Nepsidon roared. "I've been insulted for far too long!"

Then he pushed Jack and Yami away, grabbing the children.

"_I wish to no longer see you again_."


	6. Stories of Answer

"W-what was that?" Wade asked in fear.

"S-should we check it out?" **Mark** asked. "I-I'm just c-curious, that's all."

"I don't really agree." Bob replied. "Wade?"

"I think we should go there. We might find _the others _there."

"Are you sure? Because, it might be some sort of trap." Bob warned.

"Who knows?" Wade persisted. "Maybe it's some sort of signal sent to us."

* * *

Jack rose, dusting the sand off his ripped clothes.

He gazed at the sky darkening, as the sun set at the other side of the island.

"Don't keep grudges, Jack." The Boss said, revealing an echo into Jack's voice, the voice he spoke with.

"I'm sorry." Jack replied, head down. "It's just, Y-Yami. He was treated unfairly."

"**_And so was Mark_**. In yer body, I'm not much aware of what's happening out there, and leaving ye now would put ye in danger."

"But, what happened t' him? I mean, Mark having **kids**? I don't think he seems ready! It's like he's been **_brainwashed_**!"

"That's what I meant by **_'And so was Mark.'_**" The Boss replied, removing Jack's hat, rubbing off sweat. "That idiot Nepsidon was never nice to me. He would do anything t' prove me wrong."

"But why? Did ye, like, offend him or something?"

"Ye see, at t' beginning, numbers of chosen newborn spirits were destined t' rule t' conscious mortals that roamed t' earth. I was one of them."

Then The Boss sat down, realizing how tired Jack was, making himself tired too.

"I was t' youngest spirit. Last t' be created. All t' others chose foolishly, some others wisely. Since I was t' last, I was only there t' accept ruling over you humans, and understanding how they are t' be ruled. It was obvious that they disliked them, for they despised me with my acceptance. They would tell me **_'Nice choice.'_**,**_ 'Good luck with your life.'_**,**_ 'It must be destiny.'_**, **_'Be careful!' _**and all that crap."

"It's like ye were bullied!"

"Somehow. But, unlike them, who ruled over magical mortals, which were far difficult t' control, **I** **ruled over non-magical mortals**. _Well, unless I gave power only a less-than-selective few some_."

"But where were the others? I haven't seen any other creatures but humans, animals and mermaids!"

"They all went extinct. They all slowly _died off, because of wars, and that their time was shortened for the entertainment of their rulers_. I blame **the spirits who ruled over them**, for they **were not nice at all**. _They hated me_, for goodness sake!"

"Well, what happens t' those spirits who ruled over extinct species?"

"They were brought to **_the one who summoned us _**so that they _may turn int' __**ghosts**_and_ torture t' __**dead spirits of those they previously ruled over**_, in t' **_Netherworld_**."

"**That sounds like ****_Hell_**."

"**_The Netherworld is Hell_**."

"Oh. Then what about-"

"**Heaven?** That's _where I do my work_, _as __**a god of some sort**_."

"Wait, if we humans are mortals, does that mean we all go t' Hell when we become extinct? **That's bullsh*t**!"

"Calm down, Jack!" The Boss alerted. "Those other species _don't have __**souls**_! **_The only difference between all mortal creatures is that you humans do have souls!_** If_a_ _creature __doesn't have __a soul_, it_ is sent straight to the __Netherworld__, for it __to be destroyed__._ **_Souls_** are like, um, _VIP passes to Heaven_. **_Life is just a waiting line._** If you _lose it on the way_, **by doing bad things**-"

"Ye go t' the Netherworld, unless I **do good **then I go t' Heaven, right?"

"Yep. _Y'all be with me, __**forever**__!_ _I'm __**free from the fate **__of the rest __**because I rule over humans**__._** I bet Nepsidon doesn't want to leave just yet**."

Then The Boss gasped "**_Of course_**!"

"What?"

"No wonder he asked for a deal with me! **_He borrowed Mark just to prevent his own extinction!_** I know _death isn't really a nice thing,_ but he has to accept his destiny. **His destiny to end his glorious rule**."

"So what are we gonna do then? **_Are we gonna find Mark_**?

"**Of course we are**!_ Isn't that t' reason why ye sailed out?"_

"But **_Yami_**! He's **_hurt_** and I don't know what t' do with him!"

"Yer **_right_**." The Boss said, getting up.

Jack looked at Yami. "What should I do with him? He's still breathing, luckily."

The Boss peered at the Brit. "I don-wait. _**What's that under his shirt**_?" The Boss asked Jack.

"Let me take a closer look." Jack replied, walking up to Aaron, who was unconscious.

He put his hand over Yami's forehead, then his neck, then his side, but jerked it off from there.

He quickly unbuttoned Yami's ripped shirt, **_revealing a set of gills at the sides_**.

"What the-"

Then The Boss took over with an angry face.

"**_I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" _**He echoed with Jack's voice, which silenced his surroundings.

He walked up to the edge of the shore, and lowered himself to glare at the ocean waters.

"**_COME AND FIGHT ME, NEPSIDON! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE_**." Both septic eyes were glowing, glowing brighter than the sun.

Then he got up again, looked at Yami, then stared into the starry night sky.


	7. Reconcile, Remember (Mean is the Memory)

"Jack!"

The Irish man looked back to see Bob and Wade's boat quite far.

"I'll ye fellas alone." The Boss said, still, as Jack. "I need to do something."

"Good." Jack remarked in a whisper, both his eyes normal once more. No one of his friends even knows that he was sharing his body. If any of his friends were to find out, he's screwed.

He then quickly picked up Yami's unconscious body, and called out to the boat.

"GUYS! Over here!"

The boat sped to the shore, and landed there.

"Jack, you're alive!" Wade said in relief, jumping out the boat. Bob was left there just watching.

"Holy sh*t, Yami!" He exclaimed as he got closer.

"What happened to him?" He asked, looking at Jack. "What happened to you?"

"L-long story. I rather tell ye one we're on t' boat."

And then he laid the other half of Aaron on Wade's arms. "Now help me get him onto t' boat."

"U-uh yeah."

So steadily they carried Yami to the boat.

As the were doing so, Wade said to Jack in his breaths "B-bob and I got some good news, Jack!"

He took a breath. "And some bad news too."

"I get it." Jack huffed in his breath. "Good news-bad news crap."

Then Jack took a step onto the plank to climb up the boat. "Tell me once we find a place fer Aaron."

And the two put Yami down on an arrangement of wooden planks covered by some cloth.

"So, what's t' news ye two got fer me?"

"Good news: We finally found Mark." Bob said.

"Hmmm. Bad news?" To Bob and Wade, Jack was surprisingly calm. Really, Jack can be calm and energized in some way.

"He's lost his memories. He thinks he's someone else." Wade ended.

"Don't forget that he got turned into something else." Bob added.

"Into what?"

"Should we-"

"NO! Uh, don't." Jack stopped his friends. "I might startle t' poor fella. Just tell me."

Before Bob could open his mou-

"Wait, let me guess."

Bob and Wade motioned yes.

"Did he get turned int' an inanimate object?"

"Nope." Wade.

"A monster?"

"Uh, somehow?" Bob unsurely replied.

"Is he in some way human?" Jack asked this because the Boss told him everything. He just had to figure out if his friends were aware of what's happening.

"Y-yeah." Bob replied. "We don't even know what to do."

"Is he alive?"

"Of course he is, Jack!" Wade blurted out. "It might've took us longer if he was dead."

"And we would be crying by then." Bob added.

"Well, where is he?"

"We'll show you." Bob said, getting up.

See , this boat had enough space for a small but spacious room for the crew members to be in.

This room had a window, the glass foggy.

Jack stopped by this, and rubbed it, making little circles for his eyes.

But then, he smudged these circles off, because he still couldn't see who or what was inside.

**The Boss was right.**

It was all because of that Nepsidon guy!

But if The Boss knew Nepsidon was that bad, why would they make a deal in t' first place?

Was it because he was that nice?

"Jack!"

He turned to Wade.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is he all right in there?"

"Uh, y-yeah. He's all curled up in there." He paused. "Did ye two even bother giving him some water?"

"We did." Bob answered.

Then Jack walked up to the door to that room.

"Wait, Jack!" Bob got alerted with his friend's sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" Wade said breathlessly, as he and Bob found Jack, the Irish man's hand on the knob.

"_Trying t' have a conversation_." He twisted the knob.

"Jack, he's-..._**he's dangerous**_." Bob said, and Jack didn't even pay attention.

* * *

Mark looked up to see the door open, but let go of his current position as Jack walked in.

The lights were turned on, and Mark thought something horrible was going to happen to him.

With hat covering his face, Jack greeted his friend, not facing him, with "Top of the mornin' t' ye, Mark."

No response.

Jack then faced him, hat still covering his face.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted t' meet ye. I mean, _it's been quite long_."

**Oh great, another one of them. Yes, it's familiar too but, why does it sound so cold. So sad, and yet so calm and energetic. Should I trust him?**

"Long?"

"Hmm. _They were right_."

**Wait, they told him?! Is he their boss or something, because he seems too cold to be their friend.**

"They?"

"**Bob and Wade**. Ye know, t' two other guys outside? Well, if ye remember them, _do ye remember me_, Mark?"

"Introduce yourself."

"Oh right." Jack took off his hat. "I-I'm Sean. If you still remember, everyone, EVEN you, calls me Jack."

"So you're that Jack guy **those two **were talking about."

"And you got to talk with 'em. Did they tell ye _anything_?"

"Y-yes. _E-everything_." Their faces were close, eyes directed to each other. Mark looked away. "_I didn't believe them_." He muttered.

"Could I-"

"NO!" Mark hissed.

Jack took a step back, his face offended, which turned confused, then worried.

"At le-"

"JUST, just don't." Mark stopped Jack. He's never gonna accept it.

Jack was pissed. "Fine."

He put his hat back on, turned to the door, grabbed the knob, turning to Mark with one septic eye, saying:

"Another day, old friend."

Then he turned back to the door, twisting the knob and went out, turning off the lights.

Mark just sat there. He was dry and dumbstruck.

**Did he just have a septic eye?**

**It's impossible.**

**He's the new host, isn't he?**

**_"Stay away from him. He has the privilege to destroy you, for he has embodied godly power."_**

**But how? There weren't any septic eels around. I must've ignored them.**

**And they all keep saying he was my friend. Impossible!**

**And then the kids. What am I gonna do? They're probably out looking for me.**

**Oh balls.**

**They're gonna get their asses kicked out there!**

**It's not like they're right though, I mean, no.**

**That can't be.**

* * *

"Jack, are you okay?" Bob said in a worrisome manner.

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "Ne-"

"Woah, what happened to your eye?" Wade asked.

"W-what do ye mean?"

"The white part of your left-I mean right eye is green!" Bob exclaimed. "Did something happen to you?!"

"Wait, what?" Jack paused. "I'm so f*cked if he saw it."

"He?" Wade questioned.

"Mark, damn it!"

"Why?" Bob asked.

"It's complicated. Besides, _if he figures things out in that form, he's never going to trust me_."

"Figure things out?"

"Yeah, Jack." Bob asked what Wade asked. "What are you talking about?"

"And now's t' time I do explainin', hmm?" Jack asked.

"Apparently." Wade replied.

Jack sighed. "All right."


End file.
